Ariel
by Lemonade4567
Summary: Before she was Elita One she was Ariel, a dock worker with stunning looks and lots of intelligence. After a tragedy, she ventures to Iacon where she meets new bots and eventually joins the war. Read as she goes from dock worker to military commander.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back once again! I decided to treat you guys and start two new stories. This story is about Elita One's life before the war and will hopefully lead up to her leaving Cybertron during the war after Cybertron went dark. This story is inspired by the movie Rudy. If you haven't seen it, I suggest watching it. It's really good. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. Enjoy! **

It was almost the end of the workday at the CIB. Elita One was doing some paperwork when she started thinking about her life before the war. She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and let her mind drift off while her pen moved around the paper.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Eons before the war broke out, a young, wild, and headstrong dock worker named Ariel was heading to work. The femme wore a sexy black mini-skirt and matching black bandeau with spaghetti straps. She had tall black boots and her hair was teased and tightly curled. When she walked by her male co-workers, their jaws dropped.

"You like what you see boys?" Ariel teased.

She made it to her locker where she saw her best friend Dion getting ready for work.

"Hey Dion," Ariel said.

"Oh hey Ariel," Dion replied. He looked at Ariel and wasn't surprised at her appearance.

"Ready for work?"

"Yeah and I got you something,"

"Really?"

"Yeah because today is…,"

"My seventh anniversary for coming to work at the docks for the first time,"

"Yeah and underneath that…hair…is a smart girl. So here,"

Dion grabbed a package out of his locker and gave it to Ariel. She unwrapped it and gasped. Two college-grade books, one about forensic science and the other about business management, were in Ariel's hands. She looked up at Dion and hugged him.

The morning went uneventful but after lunch, Ariel's life changed forever. Dion and Ariel were walking back to the docks when a crane began to malfunction. Its load was too heavy. The pair ran up to it to try to stop it.

"Ariel, try and control the crane. I'll release the cargo," Dion shouted.

Ariel climbed into the crane's cockpit while Dion shimmied up the crane arm. Ariel flipped the switches to turn off the crane, but the crane refused to shut off.

"Dion, the crane is jammed! I can't shut it off!" Ariel screamed.

"Keep trying!" the mech yelled back.

Ariel kept flipping switches while Dion untied the cargo. Suddenly, the crane arm started to creak. Bolts flew out of the arm. Dion started to lose his grip. Finally, the arm gave away. Dion fell off and landed with a thud. And the arm and cargo landed on top of him.

"Dion!" Ariel shrieked.

But it was no use, Dion was dead.

**Duh, duh, duh. What do you think? Please review. I don't have anything else to say so bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I have to say I was a little surprised by the response I got from the first chapter. I thought it was awesome! Anyway on to chapter two… **

Ariel was standing in the vigil circle for Dion with her co-workers. Their boss Tracks, a buff mech who was mostly green with silver highlights was talking about honoring Dion's memory by working hard and safely. The circle disbanded and Ariel left for the locker room.

The mirror in her locker watched as mascara ran down her face. Ariel wiped away her running make-up and saw the books Dion gave her. She recomposed herself and left.

"I quit," Ariel said to Tracks in his office.

"What?" Tracks asked surprised.

"I quit,"

"Ariel I know you've always been a little…stubborn, but quitting just because of Dion,"

"Dion was a friend! And besides I'm tired of working here. I quit,"

Ariel turned on her heels and left. She returned to her apartment where she packed her bags. Ariel walked by a mirror and stopped in her tracks. She looked at herself and said.

"Time for a makeover."

Ariel took a shower and washed all the hairspray out of her hair. She found a longer skirt and a lace blouse to wear. She french-braided her hair and put on more natural make-up. Ariel studied her new look and settled with it.

Ariel hurried down to the train station and boarded a train from Kalis to Iacon. After the three hour ride, Ariel left the train station and headed downtown. She saw a large tower looming over the city. Ariel went over to the building and snuck inside.

A receptionist was busy typing away when Ariel walked in. She walked up to the receptionist who was white and navy blue with a high bun in her hair and cat eye glasses. The receptionist looked up at Ariel.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an Iaconian accent.

"Ummm…do you have a job opening?" Ariel asked innocently.

"No,"

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"What is this place anyway?"

"Ummm…what planet are you from?"

"Kalis,"

"That explains the accent. This is the Iacon Hall of Records, run by Alpha Trion. But we…are not…hiring,"

Ariel sighed and lunged over the desk so she was face to face with the receptionist, their faces almost touching.

"Fine, but I'll have you know that in Kalis, we get what we want no matter what so watch your back," Ariel whispered.

Ariel turned to leave and ran smack into something and fell. Papers scattered everywhere. Ariel landed on her side and held it as she sat up. Her optics fell upon a somewhat buff red and blue mech. Ariel's spark skipped a beat. The mech had landed on his tailpipe and held his lower back as he sat up and saw her. Ariel grabbed up a bunch of papers and handed them to him.

"I'm sorry. Did I bump her?" Ariel flirted sweetly as she held out a hand to the mech. He accepted it.

"No I think I bumped you," the mech replied politely as he gathered up some papers near him.

Ariel helped pick up the papers and looked at the mech with a flirty smile.

"My name's Ariel…I'm new to the city. What's your name?" Ariel said.

"My name's Orion Pax and I work here at the Hall of Records," the mech responded a little dazed.

Ariel smiled again, "Well it was nice meeting you Orion. See you around."

Ariel left the hall swinging her hips. She had always been a flirt and knew how to make mechs weak in the knees.

**There's chapter two. I have to say, I really like this Ariel. She's like the person I wish I could be. Anyway I hoped you liked it and stayed tuned for chapter three. **


End file.
